Syco kid
by X.XIsaacX.X
Summary: This is when Black butler and Soul Eater cross. They all go to the Trancy ball getting captured by Alois Trancy. I dislike summarizing so just come try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I couldn't find the crossover name for Black Butler so Ya sorry. There are a couple OC's in here. Leave reviews tell me what you think and any ideas are welcome. Feedback would be great so any way let's get started.**

A knock came from the front of the Ciel Phantomhive's office. Ciel looked up from the pile of papers stacked on his desk.

"Come in." He replied looking towards the knob that opened the door. Kode and Jared stepped in. Ciel's adopted siblings, twin siblings. Both had dark hair with natural brown highlights. Kode's hair went to her shoulders. Jared's came up into a front mohawk. Both had blue eyes each wearing black leather jackets. Kode's shirt was white and Jared's was purple. Both wearing blue skinny jeans with white D.C.

Ciel didn't like his siblings in a manner. Deep down though somewhere hiding in his beaten up soul he actually cared for the two. He would never admit it though not to them it least. Especially since they have pulled multiple pranks on him. Ranging from as little as triping wire to something big like letting out hundreds of kittens in the house. Letting Sebastian have his fun and Ciel sneezing and being disgusted at the creatures. Or something in the middle like waking up to honey and a whipped cream smiley face exactly precisely on top of his other words the name for them in Ciel's words is The Devil Twins.

"What do you two want?" Ciel replied tired and annoyed.

"Did someone fall off their bed this morning." Kode replied smirking Jared just stood there with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ya because someone put yet another triping wire next to my bed!" Ciel yelled at them.

"How many times has he fallen for that trick 5 or 4?" Said Jared.

"Go away." Ciel replied throwing a pen at at Jared's head. Missing by a long shot hitting the book case next to Jared. The pen broke splattering blue ink all over his books.

"Wow someone needs throwing practice. Don't you think mate?" Looking to his right at Kode.

"It's not like he'll get any better even if he does practice." Kode smirked. Ciel threw a small book at Kode landing at her feet.

"The guide to ballroom dancing? Why would you need this?" Kode asked looking at the book with curiosity. Ciel looking back down at his papers.

"None of your business now get out." Ciel replied.

"Oh come on brother lighten up little. If you need help with your dancing you just need to ask." Kode said putting on an innocent smile.

"I would rather get run over by a train than take lessons from thing one and thing two." Ciel said pouting crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have names you know." Jared said getting a little annoyed.

"How about Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee." Ciel said smirking.

"Okay now your getting cocky you better watch it pirate." Jared said Kode's sweat dropped.

"What have I told you just because I wear an eye patch doesn't make me a pirate!" Ciel burst out standing up and clutching the side of his desk.

"Are you sure your not hiding a sword in the cane of yours." Jared commented.

"Okay that's big mouth." Said Ciel ringing a bell. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

Kode and Jared front flip out of the way in front of Ciel's desk.(Okay I know I'm stretching it but just wait it explains everything in a sec.)

"Yes my lord."

"Attack these two teach them a lesson."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian commented with a demon smirk on his face.

Jared and Kode pull out there death scythe's. Yup that's right Grim reapers in the house. Jared brought out two big double bladed ninja stars. Kode brought out one big double bladed scythe.

Suddenly the door opened and Mey-Rin took a step in. She saw the battle stances and rushed out of the room tripping over herself a couple times.

"We're gonna need the broom!" Said Mey-Rin falling down the stairs and face planting into the wood floor.

"Oh come on Sebastian this will put in a bad word with Will you know." Kode smiled trying to put on an innocent face.

"I'm a demon I already have a bad word in with Will." Sebastian simply stated.

"Don't you have to get ready for the Trancy ball tonight though Sebastian? It's only in a couple hours you don't have time for teenagers like us." Jared tried to make logical reasoning with Sebastian. For he knew Mey-Rin was going to have to clean up later. He knew how much they could make this place to a pile of rubble. Not to say he might have a little crush on they pink haired maid but he tried not to let his feelings get in the way. Even though it was happening right now he still couldn't help but think of her.

"As much fun it has been seeing you Sebastian-" Kode tried to say but was rudely interrupted by Ciel.

"-You two see him every day you two live here." Ciel said.

" That's not true we go the the Grim Reaper library almost every day and sometimes not return or go into town because of shift." Jared commented.

"Thank god for that seeing you 24/7 would sure to be the death of me." Ciel sighed.

"Anyway we had fun seeing you Sebastian but we must go as much as I would love to have a little showdown here. Shift is about to begin but will be back in time for the Trancy ball. We have to make a couple more stops before we get there but we should be in time with dress and suit in hand. Oh by the way seeing as though you would not like to get your suit wet Ciel there is a bucket of water at the front entrance waiting to be dropped so watch your step darling." Kode noted outing away her scythe as Jared did as well.

"Well thanks for the heads up." Said Ciel rubbing his temples.

"Excuse me Sebastian." Kode said as she tried to get through the door. Something stopped her though Sebastian blocked the way with his arm on the wood frame of the door.

"I believe were not done here yet." Sebastian replied.

Author's note-So Soul Eater doesn't come in till the second chapter but give me feedback and ideas


	2. Chapter 2

-Meeting the soul eaters

"I'm so bored Tsubaki. Can't you play with me?" Black Star complained leaning back in his chair. Looking around the store he could see suits and dresses not really favoring shopping. He played with a piece of thread he found on a table.

"I'm sorry Black Star but I need to find a dress for the ball tonight. You need to find a suit speaking of." Tsubaki replied looking through the rack of dresses of her size.

"I'm not going in anything but my normal clothes. I'm not being put into uncomfortable clothing to the point where I can't even move."Black Star said pointing a finger a Tsubaki.

"It's required Black Star, we have to where appropriate clothing." Tsubaki sighed pulling a blue and white trimmed dress from the rack looking towards Black Star.

"The fact that I'm even wearing clothing is appropriate enough in my books." Black Star replied turning away from Tsubaki tangling the piece of thread in his fingers. While he was playing with the thread Tsubaki grabbed a suit with a blue vest and threw it at Black Star. It hit him square in the face. He stopped what he was doing and pulled the suit off of his face sending a death glare at Tsubaki.

"Your not letting me out of here until I try this suit on and buy it am I right?" Black Star asked sighing acting like he was going to give in. Tsubaki slowly nodded her head pointing to the dressing room. Black Star slowly got up from his chair letting the piece of thread falling from his fingers. He looked at Tsubaki then suddenly sprinted toward the door on the opposite side of the store. Tsubaki was faster though she grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt. His feet still moving at rapid pace trying to run away white he was lifted off the floor by Tsubaki.

"Dang it Tsubaki let me go!" Black Star yelled.

"Your trying this suit on even if you don't like it." Tsubaki told him lifting him up into the air more. Black Star put his hands between the collar of his shirt and his throat to make sure he didn't choke to death. Tsubaki lifted the suit up in front of his face to look at.

"Take it and try it on!" Tsubaki yelled shaking him up and down.(Reminds me a little bit of Nemo.)

"Can't breathe...I'll try it...on..if you...could let..me go." Black Star struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh sorry Black Star." She said apologetically setting him on the ground slowly. His feet set down on the ground. He took in a deep and shallow breath. Then when Tsubaki expected it he tried running away again. Tsubaki dragged Back Star behind her holding on to the back of his shirt. A couple started walking out the door "Wait take me with you please I'm gonna die in this place!" Black Star yelled at the couple leaving. They turned around looked at Tsubaki then kept on walking out the door.

"You back stabbing traitors you guys were my only hope." No Black Star you never give up what's changed he mentally asked himself. Well the fact that Tsubaki will catch me some time. Likely this time cut off my head or one of my fingers. Just this once I'll let her win.

In the meantime Death the kid is walking around one of the stores just a few blocks away from Black Star and Tsubaki. He is at a clothing store looking for twin dresses two different sizes. He was bothered that they both weren't the same height. Neither of them were similar what so ever. Who is he kidding they even have two different bust sizes. He rubbed his temples trying to get rid of his stress about the situation. Pattie and Liz were looking around with stars stars in there eyes they both picked two different dresses every single time. They didn't even like each other's style of what looks good.

"Hey Kid tell Pattie that the color is way to off for her skin." Said Liz pointing at the long Orange Dress with Yellow lining that Pattie was holding.

"Well tell Liz Black maybe does suit her it matches with the color of her soul!" Pattie yelled out pointing to the dress Liz was holding.

'Why are they being so nasty today? There usually not like this, I wonder if it's that time of month again.'

Kid got cut off from his thoughts when a loud crash was heard behind him. Liz and Pattie were hitting each other knocking racks of dresses over. He pulled both of them off from the ground. Kid looked around until he found two purple dresses with white on the top and purple on the bottom. Both the right size for each of them. He grabbed the dresses and threw the right size to each of them went to the counter and paid for the damage and the dresses. Kid grabbed both of them by the hands and pulled them outside and smacked them on the head. Then walked back towards campus. Both girls were shell shocked standing there looking at the dresses. They both smiled and ran to catch up with him.

At Campus

"Soul let me see!" Maka yelled pounding on the door to the bathroom.

"No way I'm going in this!" He yelled from the other side of the bathroom.

"I'm sure you look fine in a suit just come on out I won't laugh." Maka said sincerely.

" You promise?"

"Yes Soul I promise." The sound of the door lock click. The door opened slowly revealing Soul with his hair slicked back and him in a yellow vest and a white shirt.

"..."

Soul looked away embarrassed at what Maka was looking at.

"Hahaha! O My Gosh Soul you look ridiculous!" She fell to the floor laughing.

"You promised me you wouldn't laugh Maka!" He yelled. she got up and chuckled she put her hands on his head and messes his hair back to its original form.

"Hey do you know how long that took me?!" Soul yelled with a little bit of blush on his face.

"You look better like this trust me." She chuckled out a laugh. She took out her hands from his hair and looked into his eyes. They were inches apart where if they moved a little they could touch.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
